


Eternal Soulmates

by Valechan91



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valechan91/pseuds/Valechan91
Summary: Pensieri d'amore durante il White Day.





	Eternal Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui con una IwaOi speciale per il White Day.  
> Festeggiamolo degnamente!

Eternal soulmates

 

Quell'amico che è sempre stato con me dall'inizio.... non è più qui accanto a me.  
Ci ritroveremo? Ci incontreremo ancora, con quel filo rosso legato al mignolo  
Ce la faremo insieme  
Il primo esempio di una nuova realtà ti toglierà il sorriso?  
Avevo pensato che... poteva, che può essere il nostro per sempre  
Una volta divisi, le strade sono difficili e tutte in salita  
Quei sogni, quei sogni che ci siamo fatti sfuggire dalle mani  
ma che ancora possiamo far diventare realtà  
spero che siano ancora lì, di nuovo, ancora una volta tra le tue dita  
quelle dita che tanti miracoli sanno compiere  
Ricominciamo da noi e svettiamo in alto verso il cielo  
per chi eravamo  
per noi stessi  
per ciò che siamo ora  
per quei ragazzi con delle ali ramificate  
che si sono scontrati con muro  
ma che hanno ancora la forza di sormontarlo

 

Anima gemella  
Pallavolo, tempo degli allenamenti  
qualcuno che mi fa dare sempre il meglio di me  
un'immagine perfetta  
bel sorriso, occhi verdi, pelle scura  
una fisionomia chiara nella testa  
che si delineava lentamente, istintivamente  
qualcuno che mi considera importante  
da dirmi di non esagerare  
che non ha paura di urlarmi contro  
qualcuno di cui posso fidarmi  
qualcuno che mi osserva  
Tu sei la mia anima gemella  
qualcuno con cui voglio stare fino alla fine  
quel giorno sarà così  
forse quel giorno è già arrivato  
con quel filo rosso teso tra tante difficoltà  
ma forte da non spezzarsi mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi è stato semplice scrivere di loro, e molte altre ne ho in mente. Loro sono qualcosa di speciale. E spero che tutti lo capiscano.  
> Alla prossima IwaOi!


End file.
